


CRESCENT

by CaptTower



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: 7th tribe au, Adventure, Broppy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Hurt, Isolation, Longing, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptTower/pseuds/CaptTower
Summary: This story takes place after the world tour, and slowly depicts of a hidden past of the ancient times of all troll kind, way before the strings existence. In the present, the trolls finally lived in harmony and is co-existing one another and their lives once more, a one big party. However, things may escalate in more adventures,romance, comfort, isolation, hurt, and longing. The truths of the past, may be revealed in the most unexpected of places.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy, Queen Poppy (Trolls) & Other(s), Smidge/Milton Moss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Piercing Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! I'm Capttower I'm new to the fandom, and I present to you my very first fanfic. I've been holding on to this since the first movie Trolls 2016 and the Trolls World Tour 2020 have inspired me to create a world of my own creation.
> 
> I dedicate this work to the fandom and most especially the people who helped me on this one!  
> A special thanks to Geekgirles and Indywrites! you guys can check out their works here in the fandom. They're great coz their stories fueled me to the core in making this story. Along with my favorite writers, mainly TiPoLover_22, dragonNMR, Girl_in_blue, Digibroppy, Panakot and many others!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

“One… two… three…” a light green trolling counted, with his arms pressed to a tree bark and covering his eyes with it, his back facing the opposite direction. While he counted, his playmates looked for the perfect place to hide before the count ended.

“four…,five…, six…,” some were hiding in the bushes, some blended in along with the foliage of the surroundings, and some went further to find a better hiding spot in hopes of not being caught instantly.

“seven… eight… nine…ten!” He took his small arms away from his face. “Ready or not, here I come!” beamed Keith as he trotted in their playground to find his playmates and looked to every possible hiding spots the place had to offer. As he looked for his friends, he heard rustling from a nearby bush. “Huh?” it moved again and Keith grinned from ear to ear as he found his first catch. He tiptoed to the bush as he rubbed his hands together evilly, thinking of giving them a little scare. As he got closer, he could hear small voices behind the bushes, proving his assumptions right. ‘ _Thought you guys can do better in hiding such an obvious spot now, did ya_?’ Keith quietly chuckled menacingly.

“Hehe”

“Shh! Keep it down, he might hear you.” whispered a light-pink skinned trolling with yellow hair.

“Sorry I can’t help it.” squeaked the other trolling with purple skin and red hair holding both hands up to his mouth, stifling.

“Do you think he’ll find us?”

“Who knows, maybe he’ll find the others before he gets to us” shrugged the light-pink trolling.

“Oh, YOU’RE SO WRONG.”

The two trollings gasped simultaneously. “GOTCHA!” roared Keith as he grabbed the two.

“Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!” they shrieked on the top of their lungs half-scared to death of Keith’s face appearing between them in the bush. Keith and the trollings stumbled in the dirt. Their high-pitched scream caused birds to fly out the trees, disturbed by the sudden outburst below.

The two trollings were clutching their chest as to calm their beating hearts. “Keith! You scared us half to death!” the light-pink trolling exclaimed waving her hands, exasperated as the other trolling nodded, frowning.

“I’m sorry Lilac, but do you guys have to scream like that?” he retorted as he furrowed his brows and put a pinkie in his right ear in attempt to soothe his ringing ears.

“We wouldn’t have done it, if you hadn’t scared us like that in the first place” countered the light-pink trolling as she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, the other trolling nodded in agreement crossing his arms as well. “Fair point” deadpanned Keith. Both trollings glared at him, waving his hands at them “Ok, ok! Sorry, I won’t do it again. It was just in all good fun.” rising from the ground and patting away dirt of his shorts.

“Looks like we’re out, Lilac.” The purple trolling shrugged.

“And most likely the first ones found too.”

“Of course you’ll be found first. You two are hiding in the most obvious spot of hiding places, and you guys can’t even stay quiet.” Keith quirked an eyebrow at them. The two looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. Keith shook his head in disbelief with his hands on his hips. “Yeah, I gotta go look for the others.” Running to the direction where the others might be, “Wait for us, Keith!” called the purple trolling as he and Lilac ran after him laughing.

* * *

Two pairs of feet ran as fast as their little feet could take them, giggling from the adrenaline rush and excitement. They stopped shortly, panting hard from all the running, knowing they were far from being caught, for now.

“I think hah… hah… this is far enough, hah… hah… don’t you think? panted the young troll with pink purple skin and bright blue hair with big headphones on the top of her head. Turning to her fellow panting companion as she leaned with one hand to a rock “Yeah, this is good enough, and I’m exhausted.” groaned the yellow skin and pink haired young troll, slumping all the way down to the rock beside her breathless friend.

“Hehe, he won’t find us for awhile now. We’re far out from them.” giggled the purple young troll, finally breathing evenly. “I suppose, we’ve been running like forever!” exclaimed the yellow troll, raising both hands in the air and bringing them down unto the ground again.

“That gives us time for a breather.”

“Yeah, we’ll just have to wait 'til Keith finds us.” laughed the purple troll, lowering herself to seat beside her friend.

As the purple troll took her time to be comfortable, the yellow troll looked around them, her smile slowly turning into a frown, as she realized something, “Uh, CJ?” worry in her voice, calling out to her friend.

“Hmm?” hummed CJ, now relaxing with closed eyes.

“I hate to ruin your moment of relaxation, but, we're in the middle of one place that trolls shouldn’t be even in broad daylight” fiddling with her fingers as she spoke, voice slowly getting low in volume.

“We’re in Misty Meadows.” Priscilla squeaked.

CJ opened her eyes almost instantly, as to what her friend said, and abruptly sat up, looking around the place. It was a bit misty even during the day, the forest seemed to be low in lighting, critter sounds echoed quietly in the distance from every direction. Both young trolls looked at each other. “I think we lost track to where we were running to.” the yellow troll finally spoke, worry etched on her face. CJ gulped at this, and said, “Maybe we should get out of here, and find somewhere else to hide and rest.”

“Yeah, we really should.” CJ quickly stood up and offered a hand to help out her friend. Priscilla reached out and managed to grab the offered hand when a crack sounded off nearby. Both trolls froze by the sudden sound, eyes wide darting for the source of the sound. They stayed still for a few moments, having enough of it. CJ pulled her friend up, and they both stepped away from the rock, slowly backing away still facing to where the sound went off. Both held unto each other’s hands tightly, to the point they were turning white from the tightness. Sweat forming on their foreheads, threatening to break into a slow trail falling down to their brows, their breathing quickening from nervousness, the pounding of their hearts got so loud, they could hear it in their ears, and thumping hardly in their ribcage.

“What do you think it was?” Priscilla anxiously asked her friend.

CJ momentarily contemplated the possibilities, what could have made that sound? “Maybe it’s just a critter or something.” she skeptically shrugged. “Now, let’s get out of here before anything more freaks us out.”

BOOM!

The ground shook like thunder, hitting the ground with such force, the two young trolls slightly jumped and stood close to each other shivering in place, eyes wide like it was about to pop out of their head. They heard a growl and a small breeze hit their backs, making them shake uncontrollably from their toes to the tips of their hair and a looming shadow covered them completely. They slowly looked behind them, they frighteningly looked up to the massive figure above them. Their eyes widened in terror, as theirs met four dark beady eyes staring back at them hungrily, all the while snarling at them, with its sharp teeth on display, six long legs, towering over them ready to trap its prey, a tarantapuff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" They screamed on top of their lungs in horror, and the tarantapuff roared along with them, lunging itself at them. The two young trolls, evaded on time, and ran away from the huge beast in hopes of escaping the hungry predator. They gasped and panted heavily, the fright of becoming the spiders’ meal fueled them to their very core, forcing their small feet to move accordingly, to break free from the dreadful fate.

It snapped at them too closely, they were able to evade its big mouth on time, as they turned a sharp left changing directions, that was too close! Next time, they wouldn’t be so lucky, for the tarantapuff was even more pumped up and determined to not let its food get away.

They were getting tired from evading, and running, but they couldn’t stop now! “CJ! I’m getting tired.”Priscilla shouted.

“Keep running Priscilla! We can’t stop now!” CJ shouted back. Priscilla braved a glance at their back, seeing the tarantapuff snarling at them right on their tail. An arched root of a plant caught Priscilla’s left foot and she stumbled to the ground, hard. “Ooof!” Her glasses fell off from her face and she landed face first.

CJ turned back in time to see her friend fall, “PRISCILLA!” she yelled, scared for her friend. Priscilla rose using both hands to support herself and winced of the pain she felt on her left ankle. She looked at it and panicked of the sight of her swollen ankle. “Oh no” she cried in fright, realising she wouldn’t be able to get away now. She jolted when a shadow, once more, towered over her, engulfing her form in darkness. Anxiously looking up, meeting the horrifying gaze of the beast with her own. Her sight getting even blurrier, tears were pooling her eyes and a tear managed to slip from her eyes and stain her cheeks with its wet trail. Is this how she was going to die? Being eaten alive by one of the vicious predators that most critters feared. CJ was crying at a distance away, she couldn’t move, she was shaking from intense fright for her best friend. She had to save her friend! She had to! But her body wouldn’t listen to her! She tried and every muscle in her body tensed heavily, it was starting to ache. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping the next moment she opened her eyes her body would finally go running back to her friend and protect her from the spider. When she heard it roar, she instantly opened her eyes, the world around them seemed to slow down in motion. The tarantapuff was pouncing on the small form from its line of sight down below opening its mouth as wide as possible. The hole that is the mouth of the spider has closed in on Priscilla, who seemed to be screaming in despair. CJ’s eyes widened even more, heart beat pounding hard in her chest a mile a minute she reached out a hand, hoping it would reach her friend instead.

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!”

SLASH!

A loud thud landed on the forest floor shaking everything in its wake, plants swaying from the heavy fall. It was the spider’s body that fell limp to the ground. Lifeless. Everything fell silent, the forest, once more, falling back to its silence. CJ stood still with her tears still falling from her eyes. Her breathing was ragged from all the nervous rush she felt moments ago. What just happened? The spider, why was it in the ground? Priscilla was still there, her body rising and falling from breathing hard in the dirt where she sat, waiting for the inevitable. But it didn’t happen. The next thing she knew, her friend was about to meet her end. And it didn’t. She was confused. It all happened so fast. As these raging thoughts swirled in her confused mind, a figure in the distance before her moved. Her line of sight had come back to focus, and reality resided in once more.

A glint of light shimmered, from a pair of what looked like, two long blades held by a dark tall figure, standing a few steps away from Priscilla. ‘Huh?’ CJ questioned in her mind, ‘Who… is that?’ She eyed the tall figure. A black cloak on their shoulders, its torn edges ended right at their ankles' level. Dark purple mane, sticking upwards, swaying slightly from a breeze passing by them, sharp ears on each side of their head. She couldn’t really make out the skin color since they were mostly covered by their cloak but, she could tell, their skin tone was even darker than their mane.

Priscilla has long looked behind her seeing the tall figure, standing a few steps away from where she sat, in awe and slightly terrified of the figure's intimidating appeal. Despite their sharp look and dark tone, and two huge scars on their face, the first passing through their left eye and to the tip of their sharp brow and the other stretched from the lower side of their cheek, up to their temple. Their clothes were different from the ones that the trolls wore in their village. And their eyes were what caught her attention the most. Their eyes looked like they were glowing, even in daylight. Piercing green-emerald eyes, she noticed, they were like small gems for eyes.

“Are you all right?”

Priscilla’s stupor was broken by the rough hoarse voice coming from the dark troll. CJ snapped as well at this, and slowly went to her friend’s side. Walking a good distance from the stranger, she knelt beside her friend to check on her. Priscilla sadly smiled at her, happy that her friend was at her side again. This lasted for a moment, and they looked warily together at the dark troll.

Seeing the exchange, he sighed and lifted his hands with his blades in hand, he heard the young trolls squeaked shakily, he stopped and looked back on the two young trolls, scared of his sudden movement and caught the yellow troll’s hand at her left ankle. He could see the change in color of her skin under the young troll’s palm. Assuming that he was the cause of their bodily tremor, he then slowly lifted the twin blades all the way to his shoulder and sheathed them in his back, careful not to make sudden movements to scare the young trolls even more. It clicked, indicating that the blades were finally in place. He proceeded to reach from an inside pocket in his cloak, pulling out a small jar. After fishing out the item, he walked to the two young trolls. The two gasped silently and huddled to each other tightly, and looked like they were about to cry. Priscilla whimpered, mostly because of the sting of her left ankle. “Don’t fret, I don’t mean you any harm.” the dark troll spoke in his hoarse voice again.

CJ looked up at the stranger, doubtful of his words. His voice was kind of rough, husky even, but there was a gentle side of it. She looked at her friend, hand still on her swollen ankle and she looked like she was in more pain. She wanted to soothe her friend from the pain, but, she couldn’t do that on her own. So, she looked back at the dark troll, who was standing patiently, jar in his hands, gentle eyes glowing in a shimmering manner. Her heart calm, trusting the offered help from the dark troll, she nodded, and retreated her arms around her friend, as she was about to let go, firm hands gripped on her arms tight, not allowing it to go any further. CJ faced her friend, and saw the worried look on Priscilla’s face, her lips quivering. Her eyes speaking to her ‘ _don’t let go’_. Seeing the message, CJ smiled a soft smile at her in reassurance. “Don’t worry, I won’t go anywhere. I’ll be right here. He just needs a moment to look at your ankle.” She said comfortingly.

“But-“

“I can’t fix your ankle without making it any worse. I don’t know any medical treatment. But, he’ll help you. He’ll help us.” Priscilla glanced at the stranger still not convinced. She looked at her friend again.

“Trust me.” CJ said, squeezing her friends’ hands in hers. Priscilla looked in her friend’s eyes, searching hers asking for her to trust her. She smiled sadly and nodded. CJ beamed at this and looked at the dark troll with a nod.

* * *

“See? You’re all better.” CJ inferred at her friend, sitting beside her the whole time, Priscilla smiled and nodded with her friend in agreement. It didn’t hurt as much as it would moments ago, her ankle was bandaged by a dull green cloth with a wet ointment underneath it, soaking the swollen area of the ankle. “Thank You, Mister!” Priscilla gratefully said, no longer scared of the dark troll.

The dark troll was putting away his things when he heard the chirpy voice of the injured young troll. He looked in their way and replied back “You’re welcome.” He stood up, hands in his knees leaning for support to lift himself up, until he was finally standing tall. He was large and tall for a troll. Dark and mysterious in a way, CJ couldn’t help but ask him, “Um, mister, are you from around here? I haven’t seen you anywhere in the village.” Priscilla, widened her eyes at CJ, bewildered by her friend’s sudden questioning.

Caught off guard by this, the dark troll looked at her, casting a shadow over the young trolls. “No, I’m not.” CJ nodded at this, “So, you’re from another tribe then?” she asked again. Priscilla was gaping this time.

“Yes, I am.”

“Cool!” CJ jumped up from her seat, and her eyes were like stars. Priscilla stayed still, eyes still wide at the unfolding scene before her.

The dark troll was slightly taken aback by her actions, but he didn’t show it. “From what tribe are you then?” the dark troll opened his mouth but was cut off by another voice, “CJ! Um, isn’t it rude to bombard him with personal questions?” the stranger and CJ looked at her like she wasn’t there for a moment until she talked. The yellow troll then slowly shrank in their gaze in embarrassment, feeling like she did something wrong. CJ blinked, and turned back to the stranger, and looked up at him, in time to see him looking back at her as well. Realizing what she'd done, a blush creeping on her cheeks, as she smiled sheepishly. “Hehe, um, sorry about that.” She apologized.

“It’s… fine.” he slowly replied, and continued before he was asked any more, “Look, we need to get you both out of here before anything else comes out.” As he talked, he caught sight of the broken glasses and went to retrieve it.

“Yeah, we really should go back.” CJ replied taking a glance around them. “By the way, what’s your name mister?” she suddenly asked. The dark troll paused at this, halfway from picking up the glasses. He couldn’t reveal his name and proceeded in picking up the broken object. As soon, as the dark troll got a hold of the glasses, they heard a snarl behind them. The dark troll swiftly turned around, feet dragged along the dirt, and falling into a protective stance in front of the two young trolls. CJ and Priscilla gasp loudly by the sight of five tarantapuffs. Fright taking over their body, and huddled shakily together even more scared than ever.

‘ _This is not good!_ ’ the dark troll mentally said to himself. He glared at the huge five opponents before them. And chanced a side glance to his small companions, they were trembling uncontrollably, terror shadowing in their eyes. He groaned, thinking how they were terribly at a disadvantage at this point, running away would be futile with five predators that could corner them to their deaths. There was only one thing to do, “CJ, right!?” he unintentionally yelled. CJ jolted at this and looked at him “Ye-yeah??” she shakily answered.

Priscilla had a bad feeling. “You two need to run as fast as you can, and away as possible as you can! Run back to your village!” He then pulled out his twin blades from his back, fully unsheathed in their full glory. “I’ll distract them while you run. Now GO!”

“But Priscilla, she _can’t_ run!”

“And I can’t _see_ well!” they both shouted back with emphasis, finding it impossible to do so.

“You’ll have to do what you can! Even if I take you there myself, they will still catch up on us! Now, hurry! They’re coming closer!” declared the dark troll.

“I’ll hold them off! Now, GO!!” he roared jolting the trembling trolls and, try as they might, ran miserably towards their village. “Be careful, mister!” shouted CJ, as she helped her limping friend.

A tarantapuff tried to chase them but was blinded by dirt splattered right into its beady eyes, screeching from the pain. The dark troll smirked at his accomplishment. But, it was not over yet.

Taking one last glance to assure they were far enough, the spiders screeched at him angrily for being blocked by the dark troll. He glared back at them, his eyes gleaming dangerously, readying his stance. And he took a deep breath closing his eyes temporarily in concentration. The beasts are now advancing for him to make him pay for what he did. He opened his eyes, glaring intensely at his advancing foes. He lunged with speed and jumped so high in the air, the sun’s brightness was blocked by his form. This made the spiders squint, and stopped them from their march. The dark troll descended with his blades, ready to strike, and cried a battle cry.


	2. Book Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 everyone! Sorry for the slow updates, I have to stay on schedule on things!  
> Special thanks to Geekgirles and Indywrites go check em' out peps! XD
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! ^_^

A certain pink troll happily skipped through a grassy path in the forest, all the while humming a tune to herself with every skip in her step. The sun was bright and its light rays burst through the trees leafy canopy. The skies blue hues overwhelmingly spread throughout above their world.

Poppy paused for a second, and took in everything nature had to offer, and inhaled through her nostrils in a deep breath, the smell of grass and dirt, generally the forestry smell around her, and slowly released it with a relaxed sigh as she closed her eyes for a moment. Enjoying every second of it, opening her eyes, anew with twinkle, nothing beat a good morning walk in such a beautiful day. She continued her walk, merrily humming with her arms swaying in an upbeat way, moments of walking through the path, a clearing came into view with a large rock and beside it, formerly the mat with a phrase, ‘GO AWAY’ replaced with plain green mat, the entrance of the fear bunker, now gave off a welcoming atmosphere to it, waiting to be opened. 

She trotted over to the mat, and started to knock on it three times with her knuckles. 

Silence.

Ok, one more. Knock, knock, knock.

Another silence.

That was weird, she couldn’t hear the whirring sound of the elevator ascending her way. ’ _He should be up by now.’_ Poppy thought. ‘ _Oh, well._ ’ she happily shrugged.

As she descended the bunker, lever in hand, she looked around, as if it was like the first time she got inside the bunker. The items in shelves, cabinets, compartments, old and new supplies placed in a natural, organized manner. The bunker hadn’t changed much over the years, but, quite improved, in some way. Even the former local resident of a grump of the village, was now a happy troll. She couldn’t help crack a grin with a tainted blush on her cheeks, remembering the times and moments she shared with her best friend, her partner, the troll who looked out for her, cared for her, always supporting her every scheme even if he deemed it was too exaggerated, the one troll who held affections for her for many years without her knowing, oblivious even, or just dense. She chuckled, shaking her head, recalling the silliness between the two, the fun they had together along with her closest friends and the rest of the village. A happy sigh escaped her smiling lips, when another thought crossed her mind; the troll in mind, was now her boyfriend.

Back at the time of Queen Barb's world tour, Branch poured out his bottled romantic feelings for her and she eventually did the same, in which she didn’t know in the first place, that she harbored such feelings for him as well until it all came out, from deep down within her heart.

They’d been dating since then, but they weren’t able to spend as much time together since all trolls were getting along, they were too busy helping out the other trolls. Each tribe helped each other in rebuilding their homes and recover from all the damage caused by the invasion of the Hard Rock trolls. The troll leaders were occupied with a lot of work in their schedule as well, meeting with their fellow leaders, holding discussions and plans for their renewed connection in each tribe. 

In the span of 6 months, their days of relentless repairs and hard work had finally come to a close. 

Everything could go back to normal as it was before the whole thing even happened. 

The elevator finally came to a stop on the ground level, and Poppy stepped off of it. Seeing the hallway, still bright enough for one to see thanks to the glowing mushrooms in the walls, she walked right into the living room, and it was as neat as always and as quiet as ever. She looked to every corner but no sign of any recent activity. Even the kitchen, the echoes of a falling droplet in the sink were the only sound heard in the entirety of the silent home. 

‘ _Maybe he’s still sleeping.’_ with a new objective, she went straight to the bedroom, she poked her head out from the other side and smiled as she found what she was looking for. 

There he lay in bed, underneath the covers, sleeping on his side, body gradually rising and falling due to his even breathing as he slept, shirtless. 

Poppy giggled silently, a hand in her mouth. She tiptoed to the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping troll, leaning over to see his face clearly. ‘ _Maybe waking him up wouldn’t be such a good idea. He looked tired.’_ she mentally thought, quirking an eyebrow as she concluded. 

She slowly sat down on the bed it creaked shifting due to added weight. Poppy scrunched up her face with her eyes closed shut in a few moments, nothing happened. She opened an eye to see if he was awake. Still asleep. Poppy put a hand on her chest and sighed, “Phew!” she abruptly covered her mouth as her eyes widened incredulous for blowing it.

She glanced at the troll beside her, still no movement, she then lets her hand fall to her lap letting go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

Smiling as she sighed, she looked at Branch in adorement when from the corner of her eyes she noticed a book right on top of the dresser beside the bed. Curious, she was about to reach for it when she heard murmuring. Her hands halfway from picking up the book, she turned back to the teal troll perplexed of the muttering of her sleeping companion.

“Mmm, Poppy…” Cheeks turned beet-red, she giggled at the cute scene her favorite troll unintentionally showed in his sleep. Saying Poppy’s name in a soft sleepy voice with a sighing smile. Poppy put a hand to her chest watching Branch, almost bouncing as she held them together on not to accidentally wake the sleeping troll by how cute and adorable this was.

“Aww! This is just too cute!” Poppy cooed silently.

Branch muttered her name again, and Poppy squealed this time, hands on her mouth tight. Giggling, she trudged slowly for a better view of his face, leaning ever so carefully with her knees supporting her. As she leaned, she didn’t expect for Branch to shift and change his sleeping position as he lay on his back, making the bed bounce and Poppy lose her balance and landed on top of branch.

Oof!

Jolting, the sleeping troll abruptly sat up, “WHO’S THERE!?” shouted Branch as he lifted a frying pan above his head, tired blinking eyes a tad red, dark blue mane all messy in his head. Poppy though, had it rough, falling on the bedside as Branch woke up, unknowingly throwing Poppy out of bed in the process.

He heard groaning in the bedside, and saw a pink tuft of hair sticking up from the edge of his bed, Poppy came out and lifted herself with her arms on the bed for her to lean. She stopped and met a pair of tired reddish blue eyes.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!” they both screamed.

Branch fell out of his bed from the sudden fright, a loud thud was heard and a sharp clang followed after “Owww!” grumbled the teal troll on the other side. Recovered from the shock at the sudden outburst earlier, she quickly stood up and checked on Branch, climbing on the bed, crawled to the other side, and saw Branch sitting on the floor leaning in his right hand, and rubbing his head with his left one. “Branch, are you ok?” 

“Do I look like ok?” he grumbly replied, still rubbing his head.

“Sorry” she genuinely apologized. “Here let me help you” she climbed down on the bed and helped branch back on his feet. Branch held on to Poppy until they were back sitting in the bed. Poppy sat close to his side and gently rubbed his head to soothe it from the pain. He hissed from the contact but relaxed moments after and leaned on Poppy, finally relaxed. He involuntarily yawned as Poppy worked on his head, upon noticing this, Poppy finally spoke, “You look tired Branch, did something happen last night?” 

“I didn’t get much sleep last night, because I was reorganizing and cleaning the bunker.” he groggily replied, rubbing an eye.

“You could have told me, Branch, you know I’d help you, you know that, right?”

“It was already late when I did the whole thing. I can’t call you in the middle of the night just to help me clean the bunker.”

“It would have been fun, with help, we could have a sleepover then” she chirped happily of the idea.

Branch rolled his eyes in amusement, and grinned, “Well, too late for that.”

“HEY!”

“Look, I’ve been holding that chore off for weeks now, since we’re still busy doing the last touches of repairs around the village, _and,_ the other tribes as well.” he emphasized with a raised eyebrow proving his point.

“I know, but, you could have done your chore on some _other_ day. That would have saved you the trouble of less sleep.” she countered with her own pointed look and smirked.

Branch’s lips tugged upwards into a smirk of his own at the pink troll's statement, a playful glint in his eyes, “I have a reason why I did so.” slowly putting an arm in her waist slowly facing the pink troll's way.

“Oh? And what would that be?” she couldn’t help the tingly sensation at the teal troll's hands brushing along slowly in her back and shivered slightly.

Noting the reaction, he chuckled in his mind, as he leaned closer to the pink troll, tilting his head slightly to the side and whispered to her ear, with a sultry voice “So, I can finally have some _alone_ time, with my queen.” 

Heat coursed through her body, her face and ears turned as red as cherries, but Branch didn’t stop there. He breathed in her scent, lips hovering over her tingling skin. Poppy was now whimpering and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, excitement suddenly rushed from her very core. The teasing teal troll smirked even more at the crook of her neck, he didn’t often get these many chances of spending time with his love, and the _confidence_ of flirting with his girl every now and then, he still got nervous around her, especially when other trolls were present. But, as the time went by, he slowly engaged in more physical contact and romantic gestures to his Poppy. Like, holding hands as a couple in public, and arising playful flirting between the two, their banters sometimes getting out of hand, leading to a more affectionate, sometimes in the most intimate of situations, by the end of it all, making themselves embarrassed. 

Having enough, he pulled out from Poppy’s neck with a smirk in his wake witnessing Poppy’s blushing state, Poppy was still flushed from the whole intimate interaction. She still couldn’t believe the teal troll, her boyfriend, had it in him. Capable of doing such actions, back then he wasn’t the kind of showing such affection, and the only troll in their village, who didn’t want to be nearly crushed by a hug in long periods of time, freaked out from too much pressure, and overreacted to anything that he thought was dangerous to anyone at all. 

He was still like that, but not on a large scale, he completely adjusted and was able to cope and learn more, of being himself, in the presence of his friends and fellow trolls. He was a much better troll than he was in his gray days, and she was happy to think that she was one of the reasons he became that troll. 

She was cut off from her train of thought of her wonderful boyfriend when he suddenly leaned towards her, half-lidded eyes now twinkling in the slight dimmed room, a hand cupped her flushing cheeks, his breath fanning over her face. Her eyes widened at this, and her face was even more red, she slowly leaned in as well, her heart picking up the pace beating in a rapid haste. Their faces now inches apart and finally closed their eyes. 

They have kissed before, a dozen times, actually, but nothing beat the most romantic kiss they first had in their first date, it was a magical time for Poppy. One she would never forget, how the fireworks and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered at that time. Poppy puckered her lips, ready to meet the soft velvet feel again, brushing along with hers. Completely nervous at the same time, she almost forgot that she was gripping on naked skin, that Branch was shirtless and only wearing a pair of shorts. Now, she was even more nervous, that she couldn’t shake off the feeling of excitement to where this would be going. 

No contact. She should’ve felt a pair of soft lips by now. Slightly opening her eyes, Branch was smiling wide, and he looked like he was snickering. He was holding back a laugh? Huh?

Fully opening her eyes, lips still puckered up, Branch was still at it. Realization dawned on her, the blush on her face, now gone, turning from flustered to a frown. A new red blush tainted her bulged cheeks, and her brows furrowed angrily. She looked like she was about to explode from embarrassment, not being able to hold it in, “Branch, YOU JERK!” she shouted in fury.

She lunged at Branch, grumbling complaints in his way, hitting him with a pillow on his face, Branch was now laughing hysterically, which he too, couldn’t hold off his bubbling laughter. He tried with all his might to shield his face with his arms from the assault of the raging pink ball of sunshine, pinning him in the bed, by straddling in his lap. 

“I can’t believe you did that! You left me hanging!” she was still pounding the pillow at the laughing troll.

“Hey, I was just- whoa! Kidding around!” he playfully laughed.

“No! You’re just being a jerk!” 

Chuckling, momentarily putting down his only defense, “Ok, now I wouldn’t say that, ooof!!” A pillow managed to hit him full on the face.

“You deserve it.” She finally huffed, letting go of the planted pillow of the assaulted troll. Crossing her arms over her chest with puffed up cheeks, she held her chin away at the side, not moving from her spot. 

Branch took the pillow away, and blowing a small feather stuck in his lips, he chuckled and slowly sat up so Poppy wouldn’t fall off. He tilted his head, still smiling, and looked up at the pink beauty’s huffing face. Her frown was so adorable, it made him want to squeeze her so bad, but, he still had something to do. “Hey.” he called. She didn’t look back. He let a hearty laugh escape his lips as he tried to call out for her again.

“Sunshine, I was just kidding. Sorry about that.” he cooed as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his body against hers, hoping she would look back. Poppy quivered at the sudden contact. Her pink eyes side glanced at him, his face was so close, his gaze capturing her pink ones. “Forgive me.” Smiling softly at her, she couldn’t resist the loving look he gave her and eventually gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his nose. A blush broke in his cheeks, kissing her back on her nose. When she kissed him on either side of his cheeks he did the same, now this was what she preferred the most. She peppered his face with kisses and a smirk broke in her lips, playfulness itching slowly in her body. Branch smirked as well, a fire burning in his eyes and he pulled her in and kissed her fervently on the lips, claiming her mouth as passionately as he could. 

Taken aback by the sudden fierceness, she closed her eyes as the arms around her tightened, not letting her go. She reciprocated with her own. 

Their lips danced with each other, not caring whether they needed to breathe or not, but sadly, they had to, so, they pulled away still being very close, they could still feel each other’s breaths in their faces. Blushing madly and grinning goofily. Pink and blue gazing lovingly at each other, their arms, still around their bodies, still holding strong. Neither one wanted to speak and disturb the comforting silence between them, after having enough of the quiet Poppy spoke up, “You still have to make it up to me.”

“What?” Branch’s smile faded, and looked puzzled at his love's words.

“Hmm, think you can get away so easily just by kissing me?” she playfully narrowed her eyes.

Knowing what she meant, he went along with it, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he nonchalantly shrugged.

“Oh, you’ll know.” she replied with a hint of challenge in her voice. 

“How so?” he playfully quirk an eyebrow.

“Like this!” Poppy lunged at Branch with her fingers tickling his sides. Branch was having a hard time, evading and getting away from her prying hands, because she was still pinning him down from their earlier activity. Branch was squirming and flailing his arms and legs laughing even harder than ever, tears were prickling from the sides of his eyes. 

“Hahahaha! Poppy! No! Hahaha! Stop! Ha-hahaha!!” 

“It’s payback!”

“Hahahaha! Please! I- haha can’t take it anymore! Haha-hahaha!” he pleaded.

They were both at it for who knows, how long, until they both finally stopped, heaving and panting hard, they were a complete mess, the bed sheets all wrinkled underneath them, arms and legs spread out in the mattress. “That was fun” Poppy laughed as she gasped for air. “I admit it was kinda fun.” Branch huffily replied.

They both laughed from the silliness of their fiasco. A churning sound, made the two stop from their laughing fits, and looked at each other. “What was that?” Branch, propped in his elbows, looking at Poppy. Poppy blushed knowing the churning sound came from her stomach, smiling sheepishly, she was hungry. “Wait, you haven’t eaten yet?” he eyed her accusingly. She nodded, slowly. He just chuckled and, shaking his head, he stood up from the bed, and stretched. “I’ll fix us some breakfast, but, let me take a shower first.”

“Let me help Branch, I kinda wanna eat something different, today.”

“What is it?”

“Ahh, not until you're done doing your business.” she shooed him away. 

“Fine, you can wait for me in the living room. Or the kitchen, if you want.” He said, taking a towel from a nearby cabinet close to his bathroom. “Nah, I’ll be comfy here.” She answered, laying her back to the mattress again, “If you say so.” he replied.

Branch took his time to look for the essentials, for the shower, and went inside the bathroom. Poppy still in bed, lying, she hummed and waited for him to finish up, her stomach churning again, she absently rubbed it. ‘ _I should have eaten before coming here’_ she thought to herself. Her eyes darted around the room, looking at nothing in particular and finally settling on the book that was on the top of the dresser, unfazed. _‘Hm’_ she hummed, quickly sitting up, she picked the book up and scanned it. The design of the book was the same like any of the books Branch owned, and the ones in the library’s practical matters book section. It had the forestry design with leaves and vines. Most of the color was dark green and looked pretty worn out. The book had an ancient vibe to it, and looked like it had seen better days. She read the title, _“Forest survival guide.”_ Yep, pretty much Branch’s kind of book, it was not fun at all, but these kinds of books were still essential when it came to survival out in the wilderness, but they didn’t have much value to the trolls in the village since they were more into the pop-up scrapbooks. She opened the cover, and read the first entry, not a scrapbook, figures. It was written in black ink, the words all smudged, and faded, she couldn’t make out the words and the paper had definitely aged. She flipped to more pages, it was quite thick for a guide book, she could see pictures, rather, drawings; the drawings looked really good, pretty detailed, drawings of critters, plants, and more guides to different survival matters. Not bad for a plain book. 

As she flipped to more pages, the other half of the pages of the book were blank. “Huh?” Poppy was perplexed. Disoriented by the book's incomplete pages, she flipped it all over and over again, she was not imagining it, the other half was empty. She inspected the book, in each page and cover, as if she were experimenting on it, the bathroom door opened, and came out Branch. Feeling refreshed with new clothes on, and a towel in his shoulders. He rubbed the towel in his hair, to dry it off, when he went back and sat down right next to Poppy. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Oh, hi Branch! I didn’t see you there.” she cheerfully chirped as she stopped momentarily and went back to inspecting the book. He looked at the book, and realized it based on its cover. “You’re interested in guide books, now?” grinning at Poppy as he assumed what he thought he was thinking. “No, I’m not.” Branch’s half-lidded eyes agreed otherwise.

“Ok, maybe I’m interested. But, what got me interested is that half of this book is empty. Is this yours?” pointing to the book.

“No, it’s not mine. I found it in the library many years ago.” He took the book and trailed his hand on the cover.

“Why do you have it? 

“I was still young when I got this, at the time, I was still self-educating myself. But, for me to learn, I needed books. So, I went to the library and looked for books that were necessary for education. _Real education.”_ He playfully added. Poppy rolled her eyes at him, and continued to listen to him. “As I looked for the books I needed…”

* * *

_A grey hand trailed on the backside cover of every book from a shelf in the practical matters section. The owner of the said hand stopped at a navy blue book and pulled it out. It was darker in that section, since it was only illuminated with one light right at the entrance. The grey troll flipped to some pages of the book, and closed it right after and placed it under his left arm. He needed to hurry so that no other trolls would know that someone sneaked in the library, and was taking books at the dead of night. Continuing his search for more books, he heard the sound of the library doors opening. He gasped, stopping his search, he slowly peeked from a bookshelf and scanned the dim hallways. He couldn’t see very clearly but he could still make out any form from a short distance, he squinted his eyes as he waited, he heard footsteps approaching from the other side of a bookshelf. King Peppy came out of it, he was looking around the library. The grey troll gasped, slightly panicking, what was he doing in here? And in the middle of the night? What was he looking for?_

_King Peppy was walking in the hallways, looking around in each side, scanning high and low, and sometimes walked to a shelf, putting a hand on some books. ‘Is he looking for some book? Probably a story book for his daughter.’ The grey troll concluded, still peeking from his hideout. King Peppy was still looking around, hair swaying from his movements. ‘Ugh, what’s taking so long?’ the grey troll was getting anxious by the minute, as the king still hadn’t left. He couldn’t help but wait, since his only exit was the one way entrance to the library. The troll in the hallway stopped looking around, and looked straight, right into the grey trolls direction. The grey troll gasped, and turned away, panting in anxiety, ‘Did he see me?’ he anxiously thought to himself. His heart was now beating fast._

_After moments of silence, he could hear footsteps echoing, a they were getting closer to where he was hiding. ‘Oh no! He’s coming here!?’ He internally panicked, and held the books he collected in his arms very tightly, getting nervous by the second, the steps getting louder, he had to hide, but where?! There were no hiding spots in here. He frantically looked around, and looked up. It was pretty dark in the top shelves, so he quickly hoisted himself by the hair, and used his hands and feet to climb up by the shelves. As he just climbed at the top, and out of view. King Peppy came in to the back section, just in time, turning in the corner from where the grey troll had been. The grey troll at the top shelf covered his mouth with his hand, so he wouldn’t make a sound blowing his cover. He slowly peered at the edge, careful not to slip. He saw King Peppy standing at a bookshelf by the entrance, holding up a dark green book. ‘A book?’ puzzled at the sight. King Peppy then placed the book he held and inserted it to a space in between of some books. After putting it in place, King Peppy turned around, and walked back to the dim hallways. The grey troll didn’t take his eyes off of the king until he was sure that it was clear for him to come down. The king looked back again, from where he put the book, a longing look in his eyes, and turned away once again, leaving the library, without knowing that someone saw the whole thing._

_The doors of the library creaked open, and were closed once more. All clear, Branch then went down of the bookshelf, landing in his feet. He sighed, it was finally over. He was puzzled at one thing, though. Why would the king put a book in the library, at this time of night? Was there something about that book, so he put it away in here without letting anyone know he did so? He was getting even more curious he glanced at the book, and went to look at it. Taking a look wouldn’t hurt, right? He eyed the backside cover; it was just like any other books here in the practical matters section. Pulling it out of the shelf, he scanned the cover, it was a good forestry design, with leaves and vines on it, he looked at the title, ‘Forest Survival Guide,’ huh, this was useful. Opening the book, flipping in some pages, little by little, he was in awe and amaze by its contents, he was fascinated by the details, and the drawings, and the information in it. The instructions were so understandable, and very accurate, he had been through in some of these things too he even wrote things of his own, but this book, had everything he thought. He could learn a lot from this, hiss enjoyment came to a stop when he reached to the other half of the pages of the book. “What?” he was surprised at this, and was now flipping the pages slowly. The rest of the pages, were completely empty. The book was thick, and yet, only half of it, had writings on it. "That's weird. Wonder why such a book is only half-finished." He was a bit disappointed by the hidden truth of the book, but the information in it, was still useful. So, he didn’t dwell on it for much longer, and decided it was enough book collecting, for now. He carried the books he needed in his arms, along with the newfound book, excited to have some more future reading, and finally exited the library._

* * *

  
  


“So, my dad just left it there, just like that?” Poppy asked as she gathered some fruits and put them in a bowl. 

“Yeah, he did. I didn’t know why he left such a good book in there. Good thing, I was there. Or the book, would have been sitting there this whole time collecting dust.” replied Branch as he chopped on some vegetables in a chopping board. “Well, since it’s a book of your fancy that makes sense.” She snickered and elbowed him in his side. Branch slightly tickled, swatted her elbow away.

“I’m surprised though, no wonder you’re so intelligent, you _actually_ sneak in the library, and take the interesting books back here. I’m assuming that’s where you got your sarcasm.” She coyly said, with a smirk while leaning to the kitchen counter. Branch plainly looked at her, and hold out a fore finger her way, “Ok, first, I _used_ to sneak in, and second, you’re lucky I love you, so I’m gonna take that as a compliment.” Poppy laughed at that, and Branch just rolled his eyes at her, and smiled at the pink trolls snarky comment.

Arms snaked around his waist, surprising him in place, and relaxed until a familiar warmth, gently pressed in his back, giving him goosebumps in the process. A weight pressed in his shoulder, he glanced in the side, and saw the pink beauty placing her chin in his shoulders, sighing, watching him as he worked. He felt his body slowly swaying in place, “Hey, careful now. Still chopping here and this knife can cut a whole finger, mind you.” He softly warned at the pink troll behind him. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you lose a finger.” She continued swaying them, despite his earlier warning. “And how do you suppose to do that?” 

“That, bud, is a secret. Your skillful fingers will be just fine. I’d keep them to myself, if you're too worried of losing them.” She spoke in a sultry voice in his ear. His cheeks turned red and the tip of his ears as well, shivering slightly from the warm breath, fanning in the crook of his neck.

“P-poppy, we won’t get anything done at this rate.” Great, now he's stammering.

Plump lips softly pressed on his neck, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head, face now completely red, all the way down to his neck. He couldn’t help a groan escaping his mouth, the soft feather-like lips pulled away from his quivering neck, giggling. Such a tease, he'd broken out of his current stupor, and looked behind his back, narrowing his eyes, the pink troll chuckling swaying her hips on the way back to the kitchen counter. 'Think that’s funny, two can play this game.' He stopped chopping, and puts the knife he was holding, in the chopping board, he slowly turned and his eyes met two pink orbs looking his way in amusement. Before he could make a move, a loud banging above disrupted their staring contest.

The two trolls jumped, and looked in the direction of the banging sound, another banging followed after, accompanied by a familiar very deep voice, calling out to them, muffled from the distance. 

Branch and Poppy hurriedly went to the elevator, now worried about what was the rush all about. The shouting got louder as they got closer and finally arrived at the bunker’s entrance. The teal troll's hand lifted the mat upwards, revealing the troll responsible of disrupting their moment, “Smidge? What’s wrong?” Poppy asked her panting friend. “Did something happen?” Branch frantically asked next. 

Smidge took big gulps of air as she put a hand on her chest. And holding up a finger, to indicate that she needed a minute, both trolls waited, getting more and more anxious, with every second. Smidge opened her mouth, Branch and Poppy leaned in, she took another deep breath again. 

“SMIDGE!” both trolls impatiently shouted. 

“There’s something… you… gotta see.” Smidge finally spoke. 

“What is it?” 

“No time to explain, let’s go!” the small troll, turned around, running away from the bunker. Both Poppy and Branch looked at each other, and ran after the small troll. 

The trio was now running in a familiar dim forest, this confused Branch as to why they were running towards this particular forest, “Smidge! Why are you leading us to the Misty Meadows? It’s dangerous in here.”

“That’s the thing!” shouted Smidge.

“Huh?” the two trolls behind, baffled.

“Something dangerous and weird happened here in Misty Meadows just this morning.”

“Like what?” Poppy asked. Just as she asked, they arrived in a clearing where some of the other trolls gathered. They were standing behind the gathered trolls, when one of them called out to their queen. “Queen Poppy!” 

“What happened here?” she asked a green skinned and orange hair troll. All the other trolls gathered in there, turned their attention to the arriving trolls as well.

“Queen Poppy, something weird happened here.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard.”

“And gnarly too!” shouted by another troll.

“Gnarly? What do you mean by that?” Branch finally spoke, surprised and disconcerted by their current revelation.

“Come take a look.” Gestured by a blue troll. Poppy and Branch looked at one another, and followed the blue troll, Smidge following behind them. The gathered trolls made way to them, Poppy and Branch passed through them and spotted a troll with a white coat, standing beside a large figure in the ground, inspecting the said figure. “Milton!” Smidge called him, briskly walked right up to him. The light purple troll turned to the deep voice of his girlfriend. “Smidge, I’m glad you're back.” Opening his arms wide, inviting her for a hug. Smidge jumped into his arms, reciprocating the affection. Poppy cooed at this, and a roll in the eyes by Branch. 

“I brought them.” She gestured to the two trolls. 

“Thank You, Smidge.” He thanked, letting her go.

“Milton, what happened here?” asked Branch.

“Well, from the looks of things, some kind of a brawl happened here.” motioning to the six corpses of spiders.

“I wouldn’t call it a brawl, I mean, six dead tarantapuffs in a day? It’s more like of an overkill if you ask me.” Smidge said, poking the dead body with a stick.

“Uhh, does this happen often?” Poppy slowly asked as she squinted at the dead bodies in the area, a bit jumpy of the sight.

“No, Queen Poppy, this isn’t a natural occurrence, in fact, tarantapuffs don’t fight or kill a fellow tarantapuff without reason. They move and act, as a pack.” Milton said as a matter of fact.

“Then, what makes it not a natural occurrence then?” the pink troll pressed. As Poppy asked further, Branch knelt down to a dead body and leaned in, for a closer inspection and realized something was off. “Well…” before Milton could answer, Branch beat him up to it, “These spiders were killed.” 

“Killed?” Poppy gulped at this.

“Yes, see this?” he pointed to a big wound in the head of the corpse. “This slash here, is torn open clean, probably by a very sharp object or some kind of weapon, of some sort.”

“Then, what they said must be true! That troll is something else all right.” Smidge exclaimed, standing, still holding a stick.

“Troll?” both Poppy and Branch asked simultaneously.

“Yes, we heard from the others, that a troll did it” added Milton. Shaking his head, “Wait, wait, are you saying, that the one who did this, is a _troll?_ ” Branch emphasized the word.

“Yeah, that’s what they said I didn’t really believe them at first, until I looked at it for myself. I mean, a troll killing six huge predators, is like, impossible, even I could only beat a number of them, but six of them and as huge as these? Would be impossible even for me, to be honest.” The small troll admitted. “But, that troll, has a set of huge weapons I’ve ever seen.”

The three of them, intently listened, until Branch spoke, “You mean _that_ troll is here?”

“Well yeah, he was badly wounded, when the others found him. And! I could tell that he is not from around here.” 

“Maybe he’s from another tribe.” Poppy eagerly said. “Yup, I could tell he’s from another tribe. But, he’s dressed differently I couldn’t recognized him from any of the other tribes we know.” The small troll explained. Branch raised an eyebrow at this and opened his mouth, but was cut off by Poppy, “Maybe, he got lost here in Misty Meadows, and probably lost his things.” Branch just looked at her plainly incredulous of her theory.

“Um, I don’t think that’s the case, Poppy, CJ and Priscilla, said that he was saving them from the attack of these spiders.” The small troll nonchalantly added. “WHAT?!” both trolls shouted. “What happened to them?!” Poppy quickly asked, grabbing Smidge’s shoulders and pressing her face close, their noses bumped. Smidge, taken aback, sweat dropped. “Oh my gah, Poppy calm down! They’re fine! They’re back at Dr. Moonbloom’s pod. Priscilla was the one with an injured ankle.” Poppy sighed and lets go of Smidge’s shoulders. Branch patted her back, and slightly worried as well.

Smidge breathed in relief and continued, “You should go check on them, and that dark troll too.” 

“Dark troll?” Branch asked.

“Uh yeah, that’s what the other trolls call him, and it makes sense, his complexion _is_ pretty dark in color and kinda intimidating too.” 

“Intimidating.” He repeated. 

“Go on Queen Poppy, we’ll take care of things here.” The critternarian assured. “I’ll help him out fill us in later, when you’re done.” Smidge added, and grabbed her boyfriend’s hand.

“Ok! Be careful you guys!” Poppy called out to them.

“Smidge, make sure that you guys wrap up as soon as you can. And don’t let anyone out of your sight, you're still in a dangerous territory” shouted Branch. “Got it!” shouted back the small troll.

Poppy and Branch then walked on their way to the village, astonished by the current events. “Who do you think that troll would be? Smidge said he’s not from any of the other troll tribes that we know of.” She curiously said, then gasped, “What if there _is_ another troll tribe out there, Branch?” she added excitedly. Branch’s face was still serious, eyes focused on the path ahead. “Well, with all that’s happening lately, we’ll just have to find out.” He said, finally looking at her. 

“Come on, Branch! Aren’t you excited? A new troll here in the village, and possibly from another tribe, now that’s exciting.” She happily squeaked.

“Poppy, you don’t know if he is from another tribe, maybe he’s just like any of the subcultures, or even a friendly troll for that matter. You heard what Smidge said back there, she said he’s intimidating and a dark troll and not to mention, with a set of huge weapons.” He countered, voice getting louder as he emphasize.

The pink troll narrowed her eyes and a coy smile broke into her lips, “Oh does that mean you’re scared?” He was taken aback by the accusation, “No, what I’m saying is that, we cannot trust him since we don’t know anything about him and me? Scared? Yeah right.” Poppy grinned even more, and rolled her eyes to the side, “Ok, if you say so.” She playfully sang. Frowning, he quickly said, “Anyways, we should hurry.” He walked in big steps ahead of her. “Hey! Wait for me, Branch.” The pink troll ran after the teal troll. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A book of a nostalgic past... 
> 
> A dark troll who brought the predator's end... Who is this 'Mystery Troll?' 
> 
> To find out who this newcomer is, keep in touch for the MYSTERY.
> 
> Check out the cover page for this chapter ya'll! https://capttower.tumblr.com/post/622878197820866560/show-chapter-archive
> 
> Next update the 'Mystery Troll' will be revealed. A little spoilers won't hurt. So until then!
> 
> Stay tune and til next update! ;)


	3. A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peps! Tower here! thank you for waiting for chapter 3! XD 
> 
> More special thanks to my dear friends in helping out; Geekgirles and Indywrites! 
> 
> This is a bit longer, as long as like the 1st and 2nd chapter combined. So, Enjoy!

The clinic pod was usually quiet, lesser patients. Not many trolls went there for a check-up. Trolls that needed medical treatment went straight to the doctor and sought her help. Especially trollings that needed immediate attention, from whatever illnesses or conditions they were in. They were attended by the doctor herself and taken care of. Checking on patients being monitored for more than one day, meeting with arranged appointments, prescribing appropriate medicines for health maintenance, it was all taken care of in the proper order.

Sighing with relief, ‘ _Everything is back to normal’_ thought a purple skinned troll with deep blue hair, adjusting her spectacles. She decided to go pay a visit to her newest patient, it’d been an hour since she finished her last minute major treatment. She hadn’t done that for awhile and it caught her completely off guard.

She walked to a hallway, and entered to a big room with medical beds in each side separated by a green curtain. She glanced at the patients resting and recovering as they were tended to by her colleagues, some talking to other patients and some were visited by their loved ones. Her lips turned into a warm smile, happy at the sight. Then it slowly faded, as a thought crossed her mind and stopped her in the middle of the room.

In deep thought, before she could dwell on it, one of her assistants called out to her. “Dr. Moonbloom?”

“Oh! Yes, what is it?” she slowly turned to her assistant’s way.

“The young troll that was admitted here is now taken care of, Doctor. And someone in the desk asked for you.”

“Oh, I see. Is she doing well?” walking side by side with her assistant as they headed of the said troll.

“She’s doing well, doctor, in fact, she’s recovering fast!” she explained, with amazement in her voice. Doctor Moonbloom was pleased by the news, “I’m glad to hear that.”

Two young trolls sat side by side, holding hands, in one of the private rooms of the clinic pod. The purple young troll looked at the window beside the clinic bed, thinking of a certain dark troll. “CJ?” a soft voice spoke. Looking back at her companion, she could see her friend worried about her. She smiled “I’m ok, Priscilla. I was just thinking.” her voice getting low in volume as she turned her gaze to the floor. “I know what you’re thinking.”

She blinked, and looked at her friend again. “You’re thinking of him, aren’t you?” Priscilla concluded.

The purple troll sighed, shoulders sagging, “I’m worried, Priscilla. What if something happened to him?” her brows furrowed in worry clutching at the bed sheets tightly. The yellow troll could only look at her friend in silence, as she too, couldn’t tell what could have happened to the dark troll. Facing huge predators all on his own without even knowing if he would get out of it alive. The guts inside her squirmed in worry and looked below along with her friend, as the silence stretched on.

The door of their room busted loudly and a panicking hot pink skinned troll frantically looked in the room. The two young trolls jolted, and looked towards the door, spotting the panicked troll looking their way. “Aunt DJ!” exclaimed the purple young troll, jumping from the bed. A crushing hug engulfed her right when she landed.

“Oh CJ! You’re all right. I thought I lost you!” cried the DJ.

“Eem feeymm” her words were muffled from being squished in the hug.

“What?” DJ released her niece as she grabbed her shoulders questioningly. CJ exhaled loudly “I said I’m fine.” The purple young troll responded. DJ Suki put a hand to her chest and sighed in deep relief.

Before she could talk again, two trolls entered the room, panting. The trolls in the room looked behind them “Doctor? What’s wrong?” CJ asked.

Doctor Moonbloom sighed one last deep breath, huffily looked at the hot pink troll “ _Someone_ couldn’t wait for us _and_ ran away loudly in the hallways.” She quirked an eyebrow in emphasis.

CJ looked at her blushing aunt as she smiled sheepishly, “Uhh haha, oops.” she shyly shrugged. The doctor only shook her head in return, disapprovingly, while her assistant went to check on Priscilla.

“How are you feeling, Priscilla?” asked the assistant. She opened her mouth, when a loud shout cut her off, “CJ! PRISCILLA! WHERE ARE YOU!?” shouted a familiar voice outside the room. Jolting from the sudden shouting, Dr. Moonbloom facepalmed.

“I know that voice, Keith over here!” she shouted back, and then halted when she saw the doctor looked at her in dismay. The purple young troll laughed sheepishly and shrank in embarrassment.

The door burst open once again, a light green young troll jumped inside to let himself be known, “Raaaahh!” he roared. The trolls in the room looked at him like he was crazy, he looked at them one by one then straightened his posture. He balled a knuckle in his mouth to clear his throat. The trolls still looked at him, still disoriented. Slightly annoyed with their staring, he asked, “What?” all of them blinked.

“You could have knocked, or even asked for someone to show you the way instead of shouting in the hallways.” The doctor countered, frowning. Keith rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropped, CJ giggled at this.

Before the tension got even more intense, Priscilla spoke, “So… Hey Keith, glad you’re here.”

Hearing his friend talk, keith spoke, “Uh yeah, I heard you guys were chased by spiders in Misty Meadows!” he exclaimed, worried. “Wait, what were you guys even doing there?” His tone changed as he quickly added.

“Yeah, why were you in there? You know how dangerous that place is.” DJ Suki faced CJ, furrowing her brows as she put her hands in her hips.

CJ sighed wearily, Priscilla’s gaze turned downcast. “We’re sorry.” CJ started. The older trolls softened their gaze. “We were trying to find a place to hide, we ran and ran not even knowing where we were going, and then we ended up in Misty Meadows” her tone was getting lower. The older trolls looked at each other, then back at the two young trolls.

“The moment we realized where we were, we tried to get back to the village. Then, a tarantapuff showed up.” Keith and the older trolls softly gasped.

“It chased us, and snapped at us, we were almost caught.” she frighteningly said, recalling of the horrible experience. “Then Priscilla’s feet tumbled to a root, and fell face first.” Before she could continue, a whimper could be heard, and CJ looked at her friend, the yellow young troll was hugging herself, trembling, her eyes turned glassy. The doctor’s assistant quickly wrapped her in a hug, in an attempt to comfort the whimpering troll. Keith just looked at his friend, sadly. CJ continued, fiddling with her fingers “The spider was standing before her-“, she choked, “-the spider lunged at her, and I thought-“ she abruptly closed her eyes, and a sob broke out in her mouth. Her aunt and Keith closed in on CJ and put their arms around her.

“You don’t have to continue, if you don’t want to.” DJ Suki voiced, Keith nodded in agreement.

She sniffled, “No, it’s ok, I thought it was the end of it I was so scared. But, someone saved us.” The doctor perked.

“Who saved you?” Keith curiously asked.

“I don’t know, we don’t know who he is, we didn’t get the chance to ask him his name when other five tarantapuffs showed up.”

“FIVE!?” Keith and DJ Suki horridly exclaimed, the other two widened their eyes in shock.

“Yeah, we were cornered, but then, he told us that he’d hold them off while we escaped.” CJ added sadly. They were silent, shocked.

“So, what happened to him?” DJ slowly asked. “I don’t know. The last thing we know is that he faced the spiders and protected us. I hope he’s ok.”

“CJ” the doctor called to her, the purple young troll look up at the doctor’s stern gaze. “Does this _someone,_ happen to be dark in complexion?” she emphasized the word.

CJ blinked, and Priscilla slowly rose from the assistant’s hug, the purple troll perked up moments after, “Yes he is! He’s very dark in color. Wait, how come you know that?”

The doctor’s stern gaze slowly turned into a soft smile. Perplexed, her eyes slowly widened in realization “That _someone_ , or rather _that_ troll, is safe.” The doctor smiled.  
  
CJ’s smile slowly widened and she huffed happily, she turned to her friend, who was smiling wide, tears in her eyes. She turned back to the doctor, her eyes twinkling. Knowing what her gaze meant, “He’s alright CJ.” she happily included, but she sadly added “But, you can’t see him just yet.” The smile of the two young trolls faded and they looked at the doctor questioningly. “He is in one of the private rooms, he was badly wounded when he got here.” CJ and Priscilla gasped at this, worry etched in their faces.

“But he’s fine now.” The doctor assured.

Both trolls sighed in relief. “I’m glad to hear that. Thank You Doctor Moonbloom.” CJ beamed gratefully. Doctor Moonbloom nodded in return.

“Doctor Moonbloom!” a voice called loudly, the purple doctor flinched, and the door busted open for the third time, she irritatingly closed her eyes, eyebrow twitching.

Another voice softly spoke, “Poppy do you have to shout and bust the door open like that. Patients are resting.” Two trolls entered the room as the teal troll scolded his companion.

  
“I didn’t bust the door.” argued the pink troll.

“Okay, so, you running in the hallways doesn’t make it like you’re running in the hallways then?” the teal troll sarcastically countered.

“You were running too!”

“I was only trying to stop you from busting any more doors. Can you be even more frantic than that?” 

“Gee, Branch. I was only looking for the right room.”

Putting a hand between the bridge of his nose, he exhaled loudly, “There’s another easy way on how to get to the right room, rather than busting open half of the rooms here in the clinic pod.”

“Okay, okay, fine! We’re even.”

“What? How are we-

“AHEM!” The two trolls stopped arguing instantly. They looked at the trolls in the room, who were watching them the whole time and a very irritated doctor who was slightly shaking in aggravation. They blinked, and smiled shyly at their audience.

“Uh, hi.” The pink troll sheepishly waved.

“Do you trolls have any idea what ‘ _quiet policy’_ even means?” the purple doctor slowly emphasized impatiently. Neither of the trolls or the guilty responded and shivered slightly of the sight of the infuriated troll.

Poppy opened her mouth, to answer, but a hand landed to her mouth instead “We’re VERY sorry.” the teal troll quickly apologized.

The purple troll’s mood, however, didn’t falter. She sighed, relaxing herself before she exploded. “This will be the last time anyone ever busts in without my consent. Did I make myself clear?”

“Yes, ma’am” they all replied simultaneously, Poppy’s words muffled in Branch’s hand. “Good, now, Queen Poppy, I assume you’re here for CJ and Priscilla.” The doctor’s tone changed.

The pink troll perked, and removed Branch’s hand from her mouth, “Yes, I am. I am here to check on them.”

“Over here Queen Poppy” CJ waved, Poppy walked past the doctor and hugged the purple young troll.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re alright” she let go of CJ and spotted Priscilla in the clinic bed. “Priscilla!” she happily called and quickly walked right up to her to hug her as well, the yellow young troll hugging her back.

Branch watched the scene and sighed in relief for the two youngsters. He noticed the white bandage of the yellow young trolls left foot, he turned to Doctor Moonbloom and asked, “Doctor Moonbloom, we heard that Priscilla has a swollen ankle.”

The doctor turned his way and nodded. “Yes, she got injured when they were chased by spiders.”

The teal troll slightly frowned at this and looked down, how could he let this happen? If only he had woken up early and went on a patrol, no one would have gotten hurt. Seeing his troubled face, a hand landed on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact, and looked at the hand of the purple troll. The doctor offered him a reassuring smile. The teal troll smiled back. The doctor took her hand away and placed it behind her back, the teal troll approached the huddled trolls in the bed who were now talking about something. His ears twitched when he heard CJ say…

“-then we ran as fast as we could ‘til we reached the village.”

“Oh, thank goodness, you’re both all right.” The pink queen hugged the two young trolls in a group hug, squeezing them in place.

“Yeah, good thing that troll saved you in time.” The cross-eyed young troll said as he jumped, “He’s so cool! He faced the tarantapuffs all by himself” he enthusiastically added. “I heard he used two huge blades.”

Priscilla nodded, “Yeah, he did. They were the scariest and biggest blades I’ve ever seen.”

“Speaking of blades, is that troll here? We heard from the others that he was brought here and in critical condition” the teal troll interjected, earning a sad look from the two young trolls.

“Yes, Branch he was brought in here not too long ago.” The purple doctor answered, “He was wounded but I assure you that he is well.”

“That’s great! We can go and finally be able to talk to him.” Poppy eagerly exclaimed.

“I’m afraid you will have to wait, Queen Poppy. We have to let him rest first. I doubt that he’ll be waking up soon.” Doctor Moonbloom replied.

The doctor’s assistant softly gasped, “Oh! I almost forgot. I have to check up on him. Please excuse me everyone.” She then exited the room with haste.

“Aw, I was looking forward to meet him too.” Poppy said, sulking.

“Me too” Keith added.

“Well, we can’t help but to wait, Poppy. I’d like to thank him for saving CJ and her friend.” DJ Suki warmly spoke and placed her arm around CJ’s shoulder.

“Yeah”

They were silent for a moment when Poppy asked CJ, “What does he look like?”

CJ looked at the expecting faces of the trolls before her and she looked at Priscilla, who just shrugged back. “Well…”

A loud bang made them all jump in sudden fright, and turn to the source, there, in the door, the rest of the Snack Pack squeezed themselves in the door’s small opening, all the while arguing. Doctor Moonbloom gaped at the sight.

“Hey! I can’t get through!” complained Smidge.

“You’re telling me, I’m stuck!” Chenille countered.

“Biggie, shouldn’t you let us in first?”

“Oh sorry about that. Here, let me just-”

“Ow, ow who’s pulling my hair?!”

“Cooper! Get your butt out of my face! How’d you get in there?!”

“I don’t know, I just did!” the pink furred funk troll laughed.

Their fuzzling troll friend mumbled something, “Guys! You’re crushing me!” translated Smidge.

“Help! My leg’s tangled!” shouted Legsly.

Mouths slacked open, baffled at the sight. The older trolls in the room looked at the struggling trolls stuck by the door’s entrance. The young trolls laughed at them. Doctor Moonbloom, though, looked like a ticking time-bomb. Her face turned red, eyes twitching in irritation, balled fists at her sides, the arguing and the noise slowly getting on her nerves.

“They’re in big trouble.” Branch softly concluded leaning slightly at Poppy.

“Yup, BIG trouble.” Poppy agreed, nodding. “What do you think Doctor Moonbloom will do?”

“I say she’ll explode in three seconds.” The teal troll glanced at the fuming doctor. He held three fingers, “In three… Two… One…” he said as he put down a finger in every count.

“ENOUGH!” the purple doctor shrieked, and it made the struggling trolls jolt in place, mouth shut tight. A shadow casted over them and piercing eyes glared right through glinting spectacles to their shrinking gaze. They were met with a frown on the doctor’s face. The Snack Pack gulped, shivering from her terrifying form.

The Snack Pack was later inside the room kneeling in front of the angry doctor. As if being punished like little trollings. “Well?” she huffed.

“We’re sorry Doctor Moonbloom.” The Snack Pack simultaneously said. “We won’t do it again.”

“Precisely, you could all have come inside the room, one by one, without making any noise. The clinic pod is no place for your loud noises and ramblings. Or else, you trolls won’t be able to come here, any more.”

“We will be quiet next time, right guys?” the silver haired troll inferred to his friends. “Yeah, yeah…” earning agreement from his group.

“Good. Now, Queen Poppy and Branch, I hope you do the _same_ in the future as well.” Slowly turning, and narrowed her eyes pointedly, both trolls straightened and said, “Yes, Ma’am.” The Snack Pack looked at each other raising their brows, baffled of the exchange. “Now if you’ll excu-…

“DOCTOR MOONBLOOM!” shouted a troll in the doorway.

“What is it with you trolls _shouting_ about!?” she quickly exclaimed huffily, completely exasperated as she glared at the troll in the doorway. It was her assistant. She squeaked and hid her face behind the clipboard she was carrying. “What is it this TIME!?” the purple doctor irritatedly clenched her teeth.

“Uh, I apologize for the disturbance, but, you have to come quick!” she shakily said as she slowly lowered the clipboard. Perplexed, her frown turned serious. The other trolls in the room listened intently. “Why? What is it?”

“It’s him.”

“When has he woken up?” the purple doctor questioned, walking in a hurry “Uh, when I got to his room, he was already awake. He was trying to get, up. I tried to stop him, but he won’t listen.” The assistant frantically replied.

“Hmm, I didn’t know he would wake up so soon.”

“What do you mean by that?” the teal troll quickly asked.

“He was barely conscious when he got here, he was badly injured. I assumed that he would wake up later rather than sooner.” She said seriously, but her tone sounded uncertain. The trolls behind her worriedly followed the doctor. The door of the dark trolls’ room came into view, Poppy and Branch anxiously approached it along with their friends.

As they closed in, a hand held out in front of them, “Stay here, we wouldn’t want to overwhelm him, with your…” she eyed the gathered trolls, “presence.” she slowly said. They nodded and stayed behind. Doctor Moonbloom and her assistant went inside and closed the door. The gathered trolls looked at each other, a disturbing tension silently rising in the air. They didn’t know they were being followed by Keith and CJ, peeking from a corner. “What do you think happened?” Keith quietly asked.

CJ was still uncertain about what was going on, “I’m not sure.” The purple young troll tentatively replied. “But I do hope that he’s ok.” They heard a loud crash coming from inside the room, the two young trolls peeked at the corner instantly.

“What was that?” Poppy agitatedly asked.

“I don’t know, but we have to get in there!” the teal troll said, and rushed to the door. He desperately pushed the door and halted when he spotted broken glasses in the floor. He pushed Poppy back to prevent her from walking to the broken debris. He slowly looked up, and saw that the dark troll was held by the purple doctor, softly speaking to him, her voice barely a whisper. Her assistant bent down on the floor picking up the debris and putting it in a box.

The dark trolls half-lidded eyes turned to their audience, his brows furrowed slightly, his lips in a tight line. The Snack Pack was right behind Poppy and Branch the whole time, silently walking in the room. The purple doctor followed the dark trolls gaze, “What are you doing here? I thought I told you trolls to stay outside.” She sternly said.

Poppy softly spoke, “I’m sorry, doctor, we heard a crash in here. We just want to make sure everything is all right.”

“Oh, don’t worry Queen Poppy, everything is all right. These glasses just slipped.” the doctor’s assistant looked up. This made the trolls sigh in relief knowing that nothing wrong happened. “So, who are you?” Cooper suddenly asked.

“COOPER!” shouted his companions in disbelief.

“Oops, sorry it just slipped.” The pink furred troll chuckled. The Snack Pack just shook their heads at their friends’ air-headed mishap.

“Well, it’s what we’re here for, right?” Smidge added.

The teal troll nodded, “Well, yeah… Just don’t talk out of nowhere like that.” He quietly added leaning to the Snack Pack, “Remember, we’re talking to a stranger.”

“Branch!” scolded his pink girlfriend. “Wha-..”

“I don’t mind.”

The gathered trolls flinched, and quickly turned to the dark trolls’ way, surprised by his hoarse voice. “You’re all here because you have things you want to know, correct?”

“That-that’s right.” The pink troll nodded, stammering.

“Well, since you’re all here, and my chance of leaving won’t be happening anytime soon, guess I have no choice but to spill.” Both the doctor and assistant raised an eyebrow, baffled of his admission.

The door of the room slightly creaked open and a blue eyed trolling peeked from the small opening and darted to whatever was happening on the other side of the room.

“CJ, what’s going on?” a voice whispered from where she peeked. She turned to her cross-eyed friend, “I think he’s awake.”

“What? Let me see! Scoot over!” the light green young troll instantly peeked at the door.

“Ow! All right, all right.”

“Whoa, that’s him?”

“Yep, he is.”

“He’s so cool! Look at the scars on his face!” the light green troll exclaimed excitedly.

“Not so loud!” CJ shushed at her thrilled friend.

As the two young trolls peeked silently, listening in to the gathered trolls inside. Poppy and Branch sat in front of the bed of the dark troll, who was sitting upright in front of them as well. The other trolls sat somewhere in the room, since, finally, the talk was about to commence. Their expressions serious, curious, some excited. “So, how are you?” the pink troll started. The dark trolls had a blank stare, disoriented. Branch looked at his pink beauty in bewilderment, mouth slightly agape.

“Seriously?” the teal troll quietly asked, dubious.

“What?” she inquired, puzzled at the teal troll’s reaction.

“You could have-” he moved his hands around, looking for words. “-asked something else.”

“Well, you can’t ask him without making him feel welcome first.” Poppy argued. Smidge in the corner put a hand on her face, shaking her head at their friends’ banter. Doctor Moonbloom sighed in dismay of the ridiculousness. Their friends just stared at them like they were being silly about the whole thing.

“Perhaps” the dark troll interjected at the bantering trolls. Poppy and Branch stopped shortly. “I’ll just tell my part since you two can’t seem to decide on what to ask.” He added. The two trolls blinked, and looked at each other momentarily, they cleared each other’s throats and sitting properly.

The dark troll closed his eyes for a moment and breathed, his eyes opened once more, glinting. “My name is Zeke. As you can see, I am not from around here or from any other tribe you know of.” The trolls in the room turned their complete attention to the dark troll as he talked. “I came from the northeast.” The trolls waited as to what he was going to say next, but he stayed silent. No one seemed to try to talk. However, the teal troll couldn’t stand the silence, “And?”

“That’s it.” Zeke replied.

Huh? That’s it? The trolls in the room were bemused by the dark trolls’ short talk. The peeking young trolls just looked at each other, confused. “I’m sorry, but, there must be more.” Branch pressed. The pink troll beside him put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure, there’s more Branch. He probably has a reason why he wouldn’t tell us much.”

The teal troll frowned, “Poppy, we can’t just stop here, what if he’s an enemy or a scout.”

“Branch, stop saying that-”

“No, Poppy we can’t stand idly by and let it pass” The teal troll narrowed his eyes at the dark troll. “Who are you really, and where are you from?” he sternly said, nearing the dark troll. Poppy rose from her seat, standing between the dark troll and her scowling boyfriend. The Snack Pack was now standing anxiously from their seat, worried of the escalating tension.

“Branch, will you stop saying that, you don’t know if he’s an enemy.” The pink troll argued, frustrated at the fuming troll.

“How can you say that? He refuses to tell us of his origin, isn’t that, oh I don’t know, suspicious?” he urgently countered. The dark troll only stared back.

Biggie stepped in, “Branch, please, calm down.”

“Yeah, you can’t expect someone new to just say out loud something personal, just like you said, he’s a stranger. No offense” Smidge quickly added.

“None taken” the dark troll responded.

“You don’t have to overreact-” Satin sassily said, “-and make a big deal out of it” her twin, Chenille, finished.

“Not you guys, too!” He turned to his friends, incredulous at their counterstatement.

As the older trolls argued, the young trolls peeking from the door just watched in concern. “Why are they arguing in there?” Keith questioned. “Zeke, refused to talk more… about where he came from.” CJ slowly said.

“Hmm, I kinda get that.” The light green troll shrugged nonchalantly.

“You do?”

He faced his confused friend, “Well, yeah, he’s a complete stranger who happened to be in a place, which he isn’t familiar with, I guess.” He pointed at the door, mainly at the arguing trolls inside the room. “Trusting someone who came out of nowhere is weird.” He added. CJ though, just stared at him. Keith looked back and exasperatedly sighed shoulder sagging. “The point is, Branch thinks that the others took this matter very lightly. You know, the whole trust thing?”

CJ blinked, and contemplated for a moment before perking up, “Oh.”

“Yeah” Keith blankly responded. They flinched at the loud muffled voice, in the room and peeked at the door again.

“I can’t believe you guys aren’t taking this seriously!” The teal trolls’ tone rose in volume. Keith looked at CJ pointing a thumb at the door, proving his point.

Poppy was now more frustrated than ever, “Branch!” She shouted. All trolls froze, surprised of her outburst, her teal boyfriend stopped and turned his attention to the frustrated pink troll. “As your queen, I order you to go outside and cool off.” The trolls in the room stood aghast because of their friends tone of authority.

Branch, shocked at this, his gaze darkened as he look down momentarily, he huffed and turned around and quickly went for the door. Keith and CJ panicked at the sight of the approaching troll. They clumsily stood and ran back to the corner from where they were hiding earlier. Just in time, when Branch roughly pushed the door open, and walk out towards the other hallway. Both young trolls sighed in relief.

The trolls inside weren’t the slightest relieved, silent tension weighing in the atmosphere. Poppy, disheartened the most, sadly looked down, the dark troll saw the trolls’ crestfallen expression.

“I apologize for what happened.”

The trolls looked up at the dark troll, Poppy slowly turned his way. Zeke’s soft expression made the trolls look at him in surprise. Not knowing that an intimidating-looking troll could possess such expression.

“You were right, I do have a reason why I cannot say any more, other than my name, but you must understand. I did not intentionally do this, because I didn’t want to, but because it’s not my choice to make.” He softly said.

The pink troll nodded in understanding and softly smiled at him. Astonished at the pink trolls’ action, he nodded back.

“Well, now that’s-” Doctor Moonbloom cleared her throat, “-over.”

“Queen Poppy, I believe you trolls must go now. Visiting hours will be over in an hour or so.”

Poppy nodded, and turned to her friends. “Let’s go guys, Zeke needs his rest.” The Snack Pack nodded and slowly dispersed towards the door. Poppy and the Snack Pack walked together to the exit of the clinic pod. Poppy looked down most of the way, depressed. She was walking behind, Smidge looked at her saddened friend, she slowly walked back and went to her best friend’s side. “Poppy, you okay?”

“I don’t know why I did that Smidge. I mean, I know Branch is worried and all. But he doesn’t have to act that way. He’s never insistently talked that way, not even during the world tour.” She worriedly said.

Smidge knew what she meant. “Branch can be such a worrywart alright.” The small troll concluded.

“I know. But still, I shouldn’t have done that” her voice got lower, even more saddened. The small troll sighed, “Well, I kinda understand how he feels Poppy.” The pink troll looked beside her friend.

The small troll’s gaze focused solely on the road. “Back at the world tour, when Queen Barb invaded each tribe and took them away back at Rock Volcano City. Their homes were destroyed because of their invasion. I can pretty much tell that it’s traumatizing to some trolls. No one knew that there were other trolls besides us and they were met with an invitation of being a part of their music. But turns out, we would’ve just been turned into rock zombies instead.” The small troll chuckled and Poppy lightly chuckled with her friend.

They slowly stopped walking as the small troll continued, lowering her head, a shadow casted in her gaze. “I can still remember when Milton was taken away that day.”

The pink troll sadly looked at her friends’ concession. She slowly lowered at her friends’ level and put a hand on her shoulder. Smidge turned back to Poppy, seeing her friend’s warm smile made her smile back with her own. She continued, “Let’s just give him some time to cool off, and then, you can talk to him.” Poppy nodded, somehow feeling a little better.

Light footsteps echoed quietly in the hallway, the purple young troll was still bothered with the conversation earlier. She pondered on the new information coming from the dark troll, recalling the words she heard that time.

‘ _Who are you really and where are you from?’_

_‘Trusting someone who came out of nowhere is weird.’_

_‘…I am not from any tribe you_ _know of’_

_‘I can’t believe you guys aren’t taking this seriously!’_

_‘I came from the northeast.’_

“CJ!” the little trolling was startled at the sudden shout, “Huh, what?”

“I’ve been calling out to you and you’ve been dozing off, are you ok?” her cross-eyed friend asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking”

“Yeeeeaaaah…” Keith dragged, “Anyways, I should get back and get Priscilla’s mom.”

“Ok, I’ll stay with her for awhile til you get back.” they stopped in front of Priscilla’s room. Keith walked off and lastly said, “Ok, I’ll be right back.” CJ waved back to her friend and went inside to her yellow friend’s room.

As she closed the door she heard Priscilla’s voice, “So, how did it go? Is he okay?” the purple young troll was hesitant, she then slowly approached the yellow troll and reluctantly replied, “Um, things didn’t end well there, but he’s all right.”

Now, she was concerned, “Why, what happened, CJ?”

CJ sighed, and went to sit beside her friend in the clinic bed. She told her everything that happened. “Oh, so that’s what happened.”

“Yeah, he said it was something that he can’t decide to make. I wonder what he meant about that.” The purple young troll wondered.

“Maybe Branch is right.” Puzzled at her friend’s statement, the yellow troll quickly added, “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t think he’s bad or anything like that. It’s just that, he’s right about him being a stranger. And there’s probably more about him than he intended to not tell at all.” the purple troll mulled over what her friend said.

She was right, no matter how or why or that he had to save them, which she was truly grateful for, really; that didn’t make him any less of a stranger cause he still was. “You’re right.” She finally said. Then she turned a determined face back to her friend, “But I still want to thank him.” Priscilla blinked and nodded to her friend, “Me too.” She smiled.

They were still talking until they heard the door creak open, they stopped talking and looked back at the room’s entrance. Doctor Moonbloom entered and two trolls followed behind her. “Priscilla.” exclaimed the older troll accompanying the doctor. Keith stayed at a good distance.

“Mom” Priscilla called back and hugged her mother tight.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re ok. How’s your ankle?” her mother said as she inspected her daughter’s foot.

“I’m fine, Mom.” Her mother quickly looked up at her daughter with a stern gaze. “Don’t you ever do that again, young lady! You two wouldn’t have been able to get out of there alive!” she blurted out.

The two young trolls just lowered their head. “We’re sorry.”

The mother softened her gaze, her hands falling back to her sides, and kneeled in front of them. “Just promise me that you two won’t ever do that again, ok?” CJ and Priscilla looked into the mother’s eyes and responded, “We promise.” Keith and the doctor smiled warmly at the sight.

“Ok, now that’s settled” Priscilla’s mother stood up, “May I know who this dark troll that everyone’s been talking about is? I’d like to thank him for saving my girl and her friend.”

“You can give him your thanks tomorrow Cella.” the purple doctor said.

“I see.” Cella nodded in understanding, “Doctor, is Priscilla good to go then?”

“Yes, she can go home now.”

“Thank you doctor” she turned to her daughter, “Come on Priscilla, it’s time to go home now.” She slowly picked up her daughter due to her injured ankle.

CJ was fidgeting and went close to the doctor, “Doctor Moonbloom? Can we go see him on the way out? We don’t have to wake him.” Doctor Moonbloom blinked at the young troll’s sudden request. “We… just want to see him…” CJ slowly added.

Priscilla considered this, and looked pleadingly to her mother “Mom, can we please go see him?”

“Well, it’s ok with me.” Cella looked towards Doctor Moonbloom. Priscilla and CJ turned to the doctor, expectantly. The Doctor looked back to their hopeful gaze. She sighed, “If only you stay quiet, he must take his rest.” The two young trolls happily beamed.

“Is that him?”

“Yes, he is.”

“Wow, I never thought he would be really that dark.”

“That’s what they always say, it makes sense actually.”

Doctor Moonbloom, Cella, and the young trolls were right at the door’s entrance peering at the dark troll’s sleeping form. He was lying on his side, his back facing them, his body falling and rising due to his even breathing. CJ gazed at his well being. “You trolls can come back tomorrow, for now let him rest.” the purple doctor inferred.

“We will, doctor, and thanks again.” Cella replied. She nodded back and walked them to the clinic doors. Cella and the young trolls waved to Doctor Moonbloom who waved back.

Cella turned to her small companions, “So, kids you’d better go home. Your parents are probably worried sick by now.”

“We will Aunt Cella.” Keith said.

“Ok, take care then.” The older troll walked away.

“Bye guys.” The yellow troll in her mother’s arms waved goodbye to her friends. “Bye!” Both CJ and Keith waved back. The two young trolls resumed their walk on the way home. “Well, guess I’ll see you tomorrow, CJ” the light green troll said “Yeah, you too.” They both went their separate ways.

As CJ walked, she heard someone calling out to her in the distance, “CJ!”

“Huh?” the young troll looked behind her, her Aunt, DJ Suki was running towards her. “Aunt DJ”

DJ Suki panted heavily as she stopped right in front of her niece. “Oh, good thing I caught up to you.” The hot pink troll panted, “I’m sorry, I left you behind.”

“It’s ok Aunt DJ, Priscilla’s mom picked us up.”

“That’s good to know. Phew!” Dj Suki brought up an arm to her forehead, wiping the sweat from her brows. The older troll walked side by side with her niece.

It was already getting dark, and most of the trolls were getting ready to end the day, returning home to their families to prepare for dinnertime til they would sleep the night off and rest for tomorrow. DJ Suki enjoyed the silence. In general, the day started off great, but next thing she knew she was running around the village looking for her niece. Completely distressed of the news of her beloved niece being attacked by a tarantapuff! Now she was perfectly relieved that CJ and Priscilla were safe and sound.

“Aunt DJ?” the hot pink trolls bombarding thoughts were interrupted by the young troll beside her.

“What is it, CJ? Something wrong?”

“Do you think Zeke is, I don’t know, an enemy or something?”

Fazed by the sudden query of the young troll, she tentatively replied, “What made you say that?” CJ just lowered her head. Realization hit her, “Oh… You… were there?”

CJ turned back to her aunt, her gaze troubled, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to know if he was ok.” She turned down once more.

Suki smiled and placed a hand to her niece’s shoulder “I know you’re worried about him, and I don’t think of him that way.”

The purple young troll looked into her aunt’s sincere eyes. “Sure, he may be intimidating, scary even.” She playfully added,CJ cutely laughed at her aunt’s humor. “But, all that matters is that he saved you guys. That’s good enough for me.” The DJ warmly finished. The young troll’s troubled demeanor lifted, feeling much better after her aunt’s words.

“If it makes you feel better, you should go visit him and give him a gift.” The young troll beamed at the suggestion. “That’s a great idea! But, what should I give him? I don’t know anything he likes.”

Her aunt chuckled, they continued walking, “You’ll think of something.”

Morning came, and the first light rays claimed the grassy land of the village. Some trolls woke up early and started their everyday routine.

A young troll ran across the village almost stumble other trolls in a hurry. “Whoa!”

“Oops! Sorry!” she quickly apologized as she ran.

“Oh! Pardon me” she halted in front of a troll, side stepping a couple times, and managed to pass by said troll “CJ! What’s the hurry?” said troll called out.

“I have to bring these for someone!” she shouted back, holding out a basket she was carrying. “Oh okay then! Be careful you don’t wanna lose it before it gets to whoever you’re giving it to.” the troll’s voice became distant as CJ ran hurriedly. “Ok!”

Only a few trolls knew about the incident yesterday. Guess it was a good thing. Since they mostly overreacted to things that alarmed them. Like that one time, when their queen sneezed. Trolls then ran frantically to her and offered a soup for her to eat.

The events that happened yesterday would be known eventually. Gossip spread like wildfire. But for now she needed to get to the clinic pod so she could give her gift to him, she couldn’t wait for the visiting hours. She was so excited, for some reason, she didn’t know why, maybe she was excited to see his reaction.

The clinic pod came into view, and she hurriedly went for the front door. She slightly opened the door and peeked. No sign of them yet. This was her chance. CJ fully opened the doors and closed them as quietly as possible. Then she went to the hallway, quietly but surely, she peeked every corner to see if there was someone coming her way or from behind.

She was getting closer to where his room was, as she was about to turn the next hallway, two trolls were walking her way, she staggered and almost slipped and hastily hid behind a plant in the corner. The two trolls chatted as they walked straight, passing by the young troll. She sighed and stepped away from her hiding spot, she first looked from her left to right. Everything was quiet.

She quickly turned left and stopped in front of the dark troll’s room. The doors looked like they grew in size as she look up. Reaching for the doorknob, she stopped. Maybe she should knock first? Voices could be heard in both sides. She panicked, the voices were getting closer, without a second thought, she turned the doorknob and quickly went inside the room, closed it shut, slacked her back pressed to the door, and slowly slid to the floor. She closed her eyes in relief and sighed. Her hair felt like it was standing on end, she had the feeling that she was being watched.

Her blue eyes glanced to the side and met a familiar piercing gaze. Emerald eyes to blue eyes. There he was in the bed, sitting upright; he was awake. CJ softly gasped and tensed from her spot. They’ve been staring for a long time, until Zeke cleared his throat, “You’re… quite early today.”

CJ blinked, and exhaled the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Oh! Uh, yeah, I-I wanted to give you something.” She quietly said.

Zeke perked up at this. CJ slowly stood up from her spot and slowly walked up to him, holding a basket in front of her. Zeke eyed the basket in wonder. When the young troll stopped a good distance in front of him, she held out the basket, inches apart from his bottom half. This made him lean back a bit, and, slowly, he took the small basket from her small hands.

It was covered with a light blue cloth, the dark troll slightly lifted it to inspect what was inside the basket. CJ gulped and anxiously watched his every move as he fully lifted the cloth. Zeke blinked, and looked at CJ, “I hope you like muffins.” She hoped. He stared at the cute-looking muffins and took one. The young troll was even more anxious, thinking he may not like it.

Zeke flipped and turned the muffin with his hand, from side to side. The muffin was brownish gold with blue dotted crumbs on top. He sniffed it, it was so small he could easily crush it with his hands. A sweat managed to slip from CJ’s forehead. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the tense young troll, deciding to end the torture he caused, he ate the whole muffin.

Her eyes widened dumbstruck by his action. Zeke chewed, closing his eyes, he looked like his savoring the small treat. A smile of bliss broke out of his lips, as he chewed. CJ beamed, a rush of happiness bubbled in her stomach. _‘He likes it!’_

The dark troll then swallowed, he sighed, revealing his emerald eyes; satisfaction glimmered in his emerald orbs. “Blueberries” The young troll’s daze broke, she suddenly asked, “what?”

“There’s blueberries in these muffins, right?” he repeated.

“Yes they’re blueberry muffins” CJ chirped. “So, how is it?” she curiously added.

Zeke was about to eat another muffin when the young troll asked. “It’s delicious, nothing like I’ve ever tasted before.” CJ’s smile widened front teeth showing. Seeing the dark troll eating the whole muffin again, “Do you like blueberries?” she slowly pressed.

He suddenly choked, and thumped his knuckles on his chest. CJ gasped loudly, she quickly looked around the room. ‘ _Water! Water!’_ she mentally repeated. She spotted a pitcher with water and a glass on top of a table near the bed, she quickly went to it, and poured a glass. Wait, the glass was too small. “Ah...” she looked at the small glass then at him, still choking. She took the whole pitcher and rushed back and gave it to the choking troll. His big hand took it instantly, and chugged it down.

A sigh broke out of the dark troll’s lips as he brought the pitcher down. “I’m sorry for startling you.” Stunned by the sudden apology, the young troll’s sorry gaze only made him smile. The purple young trolls’ eyes shimmered in awe. He didn’t show a look of anger, instead she was met with a gentle smile from the intimidating-looking troll.

“It’s alright, you just hit the mark there.”

That baffled her, “Um… mark?” she tilted her head.

“The blueberry” Zeke clued. It took her a moment, “Oh! The blueberry” the young troll laughed. Zeke chuckled along with her. He took two muffins from the basket and offered her the other one. CJ paused and stared at the offered muffin. She looked back at him, the dark troll motioned for her to grab it. Before she could reach it, Zeke blinked and the smile in his face faded, his ears twitching. CJ caught his sudden change of mood and the twitching of his ears. “Someone’s coming.”

Gasp! CJ panicked and darted around the room, looking for a hiding spot. Twitching his ears again, he looked at the door, the sounds coming their way. He looked around, muffins still in his hand, he placed them back to the basket and called out to the panicking young troll. “Over here.” He lifted the bed sheets to reveal a space under the bed, good enough to fit the young troll. Without a second thought, she dived in and crawled until she got comfortable.

Zeke adjusted the white sheets, fully covering the young troll from under the view. The door opened, the dark troll hastily sat back in the bed and hiding the basket behind him. Doctor Moonbloom entered, with her usual get-up, glasses, and her stoic expression. Closing the door, she approached her patient, clipboard in hand. “How are you, Mister Zeke.”

The dark troll recovered from his hasty hurry earlier and loosened, “I’m doing fine doctor.” he said. Nodding, she scribbled in her clipboard, “But I have to go.” Her scribbling halted. The young troll was stunned.

That puzzled her, “I’m sorry, what?” she slowly asked.

“I must leave. I don’t want to attract any more attention than I already have.”

Adjusting her spectacles, she spoke in her usual doctor tone, “I understand that you want to leave so badly. But you are badly injured, I cannot let you go just yet. Letting a patient do as he pleases without assurance of his full recovery goes against everything I stand for.”

He mentally sighed, he couldn’t blame the doctor if she was only doing her job. Well, it wasn’t like he’d leave with someone looking out for him every now and then, he just needed the right time. He simply replied, “Well, I didn’t say I’d leave now.” The young troll below him released a sigh of relief.

The doctor tucked away her clipboard, “Good to hear, now, if you’ll excuse me I have more patients to attend to, my assistant will check on you and bring you your needs.” she excused herself, placing her hands behind her back as she walked back to the door. Grabbing hold of the doorknob, she turned to her patient, “Is there anything you need at the moment?” He shook his head. “Very well then.”

The doctor led herself out and closed the door behind her as she left. Zeke stayed still, until he relaxed and sighed. He had to be patient before making his move. For now, he had to plan out his venture when the time comes for him to finally leave. The injury he got would slow him down, but he’d manage. A thud underneath brought him back to reality, he jolted and remembered that he was still not alone. Standing up from the bed, he lifted the bed sheets. “It’s all clear now, you can come out.” Slightly bending down to check on the young troll within the bed, CJ slowly crawled out from her hiding spot and plopped down with her legs spread out, “Whew! For a second I thought she would find me.” The dark troll smirked.

“Well, I’m good at distracting people.” Sitting on the bed and grabbed the basket, and took out the two muffins once more, “Muffin?” he once again offered the other one her way. CJ happily took the muffin, her blue eyes settled on his bandaged arm. Her smile slowly fade as she recalled the time when he stayed behind. The dark troll caught her staring at his arm. “It’s just a scratch. You don’t have to worry about it.” he assured.

“But, they said you were barely awake when you got here.” She curiously said.

“The doctor said that the tarantapuffs venom does it, they can numb their prey with their teeth. And also, I was exhausted.”

His small companion looked down on the floor, her expression distressed. Eyeing the youngster’s sudden silence, he smiled.

“Why don’t you sit here with me? That doesn’t seem to be the appropriate place for you to eat a delicious treat.”

CJ looked up at him, seeing him patting the bed. “Oh, okay!” she happily chirped, she stood up from where she was sitting and slowly climbed the tall bed. Guess it was relevant since the occupant was a bit bigger than any of the trolls in the village. His large hand gently held her arm to help her up. She finally sat next to the big troll “Thank You.” She gratefully said.

Her big companion smiled, “Call me Zeke.” and then chomped on his muffin.

“Oh, my name is CJ Suki. You… probably know that by now.” She squinted shyly.

“CJ Suki huh? That’s a great name.”

“I was named after my Aunt! She’s the best aunt ever! You met her yesterday along with the trolls that came here to see you.” Zeke swallowed his second mouthful and turned to the talking young troll, paying his attention to her. “She has hot-pink skin and bright orange dreadlocks. Just like mine.” pointing to her light blue mane.

He just stared at her, “How’d you know they were here?” Zeke curiously asked.

CJ fluttered her eyes perplexed, she comprehended he’s question, and it hit her. Zeke didn’t know that she was there, right outside his room listening in to their conversation. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. They wanted to check on you, so me and Keith followed them. I’m sorry” lowering her head in shame.

“No, no, it’s fine, I just didn’t see you here with them.” He reassured.

Her face turned dark as she blushed, “I-uh, we were right at the door. The whole time.” She sheepishly added.

“I see.”

Silence settled between the two, CJ’s blue eyes just stared down at the floor, it looked interesting at the moment, to distract her of the silent awkwardness or maybe it was just her. “So… how is she? You’re yellow friend.” She blinked and glanced at her side from where the big troll sat.

“She’s doing fine, her ankle is getting better. Thanks to your medicine.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Yeah, she would be walking sooner rather than later. From how swollen her ankle was, she’s probably gonna spend the next few days in her home if it weren’t for you.” His emerald eyes stared at blue eyes. Her genuine voice warm “Thank you for helping us, for helping Priscilla. Thank you Zeke.”

He smiled warmly in return, “You’re welcome.”

“Now, you should eat that before it gets cold.”

“Huh?” she looked down at the muffin in her hands, cold? But, it had long gone cold. She blinked several times before she looked back at him. Eating another muffin, his cheeks a bit bulged. He side glanced and smirked.

Oh! She let out a hearty laugh of his joke. A sound one would find adorable. After laughing, she ate her first mouthful. They talked and seemed to be enjoying each other’s company. CJ was the one mostly who did all the talking. Laughing and joking around, as if they knew each other for a long time. Neither cared less that they were both strangers. They were connecting, a bond formed unexpectedly without their knowledge of this at all. But, it didn’t seem to bother as much.

Their talk ended shortly, and the young troll was ready to go, visiting hours would start soon. She’d be in trouble if someone found out that she violated that particular rule. And she needed to get out of there fast if she ever wanted to get out without being spotted. “Wait.”

She stopped halfway from stepping out of the room. She turned back to face him, the dark troll trudged her way and held out his hand. Huh? He opened his curled hands and a pair of small glasses appeared. CJ gasped, “They’re a bit more broken than they were, but, here.”

She eyed the glasses and cupped her small hands. Zeke placed the item to her open palms, “Take care and thank you for the treat CJ Suki.” He warmly thanked. A smile of her own broke out on her lips, she nodded and slowly walked out of the room and into the hallway. She stopped by the corner from where she had been, and looked behind her. He was standing at the door frame, seeing her out. The small troll’s smile widened and waved to the dark troll. He perked, and waved back. She then left, finally out of view.

There she was, walking away safely from the clinic pod, glasses still in her hands. Bubbling happily, her day started great and she was still a bit tired from how early she woke up and made those muffins for him. She didn’t know why he kept it just to return the broken glasses. It made her giggle, a complete stranger who was both kind and gentle. She was looking forward to something but, she didn’t know what or why, but she didn’t bother to think about it more. Excited to tell her friend and share about the time she spent with her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeke's well-being is now safe and sound but didn't end well for the Pop trolls, ending the talk with a rising tension between the Queen of Pop and the survivalist troll. On the other hand, an unknowing bond formed with little interaction of both acquaintances of a previous incident.
> 
> Will all of this turn out all right in the end? To find out more...
> 
> Stay tune! ;)
> 
> Ya'll can check out the cover page and Zeke's image and a few facts about him in my tumblr  
> https://capttower.tumblr.com/post/623858373991055360/
> 
> About Zeke: https://capttower.tumblr.com/post/623862079537954816/meet-zeke-of-the-tribal-trolls
> 
> Til next update! :P

**Author's Note:**

> A mysterious dark troll saving the poor young trolls, whose life momentarily flash before their eyes by a hungry tarantapuff. What would become of the dark troll, a complete stranger bravely staying behind to save them from danger.
> 
> What do you think would happen? Let me know what you think and you guys can check out the cover page for this chapter in my tumblr; https://capttower.tumblr.com/post/622414495015403520/
> 
> Stay tune and til next update! ;)


End file.
